


When we're evil

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Lokixtony - Freeform, M/M, rockstar!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Tony and Loki were a former superfamily, together with Peter. But Loki's (failed) attempt to try and take over New York has broken this relationship.In a turn of events, Loki has managed to become a rock star and have the people love him, instead of hating him. And in one concert, Loki is desperate to get the man of his past back to him.





	When we're evil

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. But enjoy nonetheless!

His hands were shaking, causing the pen in his hand to leave scribbly and messy lines on the paper. He hesitated slightly before plunging the tip of his pen in the ink and then onto the paper. He promised himself that he was going to do this. Even if everyone was going to hate him for it, he still was going to make this. Even if it was just for _him._  
_It's all so easy when you're evil._  
_You can do it all when you're evil._  
_I can do it all when I'm evil._  
As soon as he wrote down the first three sentences, his body and mind took over. His hands, shaking earlier on, were moving along the paper in a fast and quick pace. They were making a symphony that only he knew, performing a dance that was his own.  
Word after word, forming lines that appeared on the paper. They described his terror, his disgust, his insecurities. They captured his happiness, his lust and his love.  
It took him over nearly three hours filled with mistakes and frustration, but there it was. His apology to him, formed into a beautiful song.   
His heart ached, beating fast as he reads over his words in one last attempt to get his courage together.  
No, he thought, shaking his head. He promised himself he was going to do this. And he is going to. Now he just needs to hope that _he_ will like it.

His heart was racing faster than the speed of Lightning McQueen in a good race. This has to be perfect. It needs to be perfect. The audience has to like it, but more importantly, _he_ has to like it.  
He smoothening his hair back, accidently messing it up even more, then tugs at his jacket. His nerves are jumbled up into a tight knot, as it was always the case just before he was about to perform.   
His agent came running in at a fast pace, interrupting his streaming thoughts.  "Ready?"  
He nodded to him. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
They walked side by side as they neared the stage. He could hear his fans screaming his name as his manager announced him. When he stepped out into the spotlight after accepting a microphone, the crowd let out a deafening roar. Several people started chanting his name and others quickly joined in. He felt a smile creep up on his face as he kept walking. The crowd quieted down as he neared the center of the stage. He stood still, turning to face the quiet crowd. His eyes searched the crowd and found _him_. Locking eyes, he gave the band a signal with a quick wave of his hand. The music started playing and without breaking eye contact, he raised the microphone to his lips and started singing.  
_"It's all so easy when you're evil._  
_You can do it all when you're evil._  
_I can do it all when I'm evil."_  
He repeated the three sentences a couple of times, and saw the crowd starting to move along with the rhythm.  
_"My dear, how I would._  
_I would love to be evil._  
_To do everything my way._  
_My love, wouldn't it be great._  
_It be great if we were evil."_  
He kept his eyes on _him_ , ignoring everyone and everything else around him.  
_"My love, we need to hold on._  
_Just a little while longer._  
_My love, we need to fight on._  
_Just a little while longer._  
_My love, let's just go on for a little while longer._  
_Until we defeat the evil that's us._  
_Until we can return to just the two of us."_  
His voice echoed around in the air as the last words left his mouth. The crowd was silent for a split-second, but then erupted into deafening cheers. They started chanting his name, again and again.   
"Loki! Loki! Loki!"  
It felt great and normally he would love it. But his attention was focused elsewhere.   
On the man he loved, Tony Stark.  
His heart filled with happiness as he saw the man's mouth whisper words that were lost into the crowd.  
_We will return to just the two of us._


End file.
